


Five More Minutes

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just can't be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Five More Minutes  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk (Kirk/Spock implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 174  
>  **Summary:** Some things just can't be stopped.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'neck' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

Strong fingers slid across his shoulders before moving slowly upwards to gently massage the tired muscles bunched at the base of his neck. A soft moan escaped him as tremors raced up his spine. Kirk knew there couldn’t be anything remotely suggestive in the way Spock massaged him. But he couldn’t help but wish things were different between them.

There were things he wished he could say, things he wished he had the right to do but he had to keep in mind this, what Spock was doing, didn’t mean anything at least not to his science officer.

Another moan, this one louder than before echoed around the room as Spock’s grip tightened, his fingers digging deep into the small of his back.

Kirk closed his eyes, his body bombarded with sensations as Spock’s hands moved across his back. He knew he should open his eyes and move away, stop torturing himself with something that could never be but there was no way he could stop, not just yet.

Maybe in five more minutes


End file.
